


We are together in this

by tigragrece



Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place during the game France vs Japan and after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are together in this

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and some other because i'm a huge fan of Captain Tsubasa (and it's miss some fanfics about yaoi/slash) so i really wanted to do it.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Jun and Ken were not okay at the end of the game.

Jun because of his heart problem and Ken because of his hand.

"It's our last game, but we will do our best for the team" say Jun

"Yes"

At the end of the game Ken and Jun have hugged each other and take care of the other.

"Are you okay?" Say Ken to Jun

"Yes, I will be okay and you?"

"I will be okay too"

They support each other and they kiss each other the forehead.

"You were wonderful"

"You were wonderful too"


End file.
